Broken Pieces
by Calibrate08
Summary: What if Tatsumi survived? What if he was only unconscious? Tatsumi x Akame AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolouge

"_Ugh, my head hurts, what happened?_" Tatsumi thought. His eyes slowy opened, shiny green eyes slowly taking in his surroundings. He could see the broken buildings, the dead bodies of civilians, the destroyed Shikoutazer in the background.

Suddenly the rush of what happened hit him…

Oh Kami.

Tatsumi tried his best not to cry, but it just came out. All his friends, Mine, Lubbock, Leone, Aniki (Bulat), Chelsea, Sheele, hell, even _Susanoo!_ He was crying for what seemed to be hours. He remembered Aniki talking to him, and how his Incursio evolved. He even remembered Akame hugging him (he blushing at that) and crying too.

_Akame…_

He liked her. She was odd to him at first, but she grew on him. Eventually, he came to love her. "_I better get back to HQ_" Tatsumi thought. So on the way back, he thought about everyone who died….

And how he would survive, and pick up the broken pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill at all.

Chapter 2

* * *

-REVIEW-

To blck salamander: I guess Mine will be dead in my story.

To Dasher911: Thanks again for the Review! I will try to make it longer for you! :)

-REVIEWS-

* * *

Last chapter:

_Tatsumi tried his best not to cry, but it just came out. All his friends, Mine, Lubbock, Leone, Aniki (Bulat), Chelsea, Sheele, hell, even Susanoo! He was crying for what seemed to be hours. He remembered Aniki talking to him, and how his Incursio evolved. He even remembered Akame hugging him (he blushing at that) and crying too._

_Akame…_

_He liked her. She was odd to him at first, but she grew on him. Eventually, he came to love her. "I better get back to HQ" Tatsumi thought. So on the way back, he thought about everyone who died…._

_And how he would survive, and pick up the broken pieces._

* * *

Key:

_Thinking_

Talking/regular text

**Demon, angry person, me**

**A/N: Pretend that Esdeath hugging Tatsumi while dying never happened. Pretend that she just died looking at Tatsumi before disappearing in the ice.**

* * *

Tatsumi trudged along the road, slowly making it to Night Raid's HQ. He thought of what he should do when he reached HQ. "_Maybe look for Akame? With her raven-black hair, and those eyes… GAH! WHY AM I THINKING OF HER IN THIS WAY?," Tatsumi thought._ He was so immersed in his thoughts that he almost walked into a tree. "_I need to concentrate on just getting to HQ._" Tatsumi said in his head. Good thing he wanted to concentrate because he almost got hit. Again. By a flying Akame, of course. He was knocked down, face in the dust, with a pained look in his eyes. "_Kami that hurt a lot" _he thought. "What the hell?! Why did you…Akame?" "Tatsumi? Is that.. you?" "In the flesh!" He said with a grin. She was almost crying. There was her beloved Tatsumi, right there! And grinning, of course! Oh that

"TATSUMI! WHERE WERE YOU, YOU BAKA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, AND NOW YOUR SAYING THAT YOU'RE HERE, A-OK? I THOUGHT YOU DIED! I THOUGHT… I thought I lost you forever…" she ended in a whisper.

Tatsumi was shocked at how broken she was. At first, she was a roaring tiger, but she transformed into a delicate cub. "It's ok, Akame, I'm here" Tatsumi said gently, while hugging her close to his chest. She welcomed the hug with open arms. She cried for what seemed like hours, mumbling things like, "Your okay… Thank Kami your okay.. You baka". After she cried, they realized the position they were in, and tried to separate. More like Tatsumi tried to separate. Akame stayed in his chest, asleep. Tatsumi sighed, and rested his head on his arms, trying to sleep as well. In no time, Tatsumi started sleeping as well.

-After they slept-

* * *

Tatsumi woke up first, and he stretched and yawned. He tried to move over on his side, but he couldn't. He slowly opened his bright green eyes, looking at where he was, and specifically…. Where his _arm_ was.

He realized that his arm was not in a pillow, and that he was not in his bed, but rather he was on the grass, his arm stuck between Akame's mounds. His face suddenly turned bright red, and he tried to takr his hand out, but Akame had an iron grip on it. "_Oh Kami I hope she doesn't wake up"_ Unfortuantely for him, she started to stir. "_Oh god oh god oh god.." _ Akame slowly opened her crimson eyes, and fortunately didn't notice where his arm was. "Hi Tatsumi!" she said. "H-Hi Akame, u-um, well.. couldyouletgoofmyarmbecauseitsinyouchest" Tatsumi said rapidly. Akame turned her head sideways with a big question mark on her head. "What did you say Tatsumi? Can you repeat what you said?" "Can you let go of my arm…. It's kind of in your.. chest" "Oh!" Akame chirped. Then she had a devious grin on her face. "You don't…. like my chest?" with a sad face and tone. "NONONONO I don't mean that Akame I mean I love your chest…and I.." Tatsumi realized what he said and stopped talking. Akame said, "You love what?" "Y-You" Tatsumi said, almost barely heard. Akame's ruby eyes grew, and she blushed heavily. "You really mean it?" Tatsumi couldn't talk, only nod. "W-Well, I love you too" Akame said, kind of shy. Tatsumi's heart, already beating like a jackhammer, started beating even faster. "Tatsumi, I liked you before I even knew your name. You were so courageous and handsome." "Akame, I loved you as well. You grew on me, and.." Tatsumi slowly leaned in to kiss Akame. He captured her lips, tasting her, and being surprised that she tasted like strawberries instead of meat. Akame smelled his forest pine smell, and her love for him grew even more. They pulled away in need of oxygen, and have light blushes and smiles on their face. Nothing had to be said. They were in their own little world, admiring each other. Amidst the evils of the world, a man and a woman were joined together. And nothing was going to separate them. Not even death.


End file.
